


Love Is Growing

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: 这辈子写的第一篇SA（第二篇同人文）。非常作，非常青春疼痛（……），但是反正都是真实黑历史所以就这么着吧。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	Love Is Growing

相叶雅纪已经发了很久的呆了。

二宫站起来走出去休息室之前，好像很自然的摸一下他的脑门，然后啪的打在后脑勺上。

没有发烧啊，你丫发什么呆。

相叶用了好久才找回来瞳孔的焦距，抬起头来想说什么的时候，二宫正好把门在他眼前哐的盍上。

就什么也没有说。

樱井翔看上去跟平时一样，很困，精神不太好。

松润去综艺部的茶水间，顺手给他带一杯咖啡。他就那么放在面前的茶几上，也不喝，看着纸杯上方的蒸汽一点点的在空气里晕开。

很好闻的香气。综艺部的咖啡果然是最棒的。

你不喝？松润站起来，扬一扬眉毛，嘴角抿成一条漂亮的直线。

喝。等一下。樱井翔并不抬眼睛，声音低沉模糊。

接着就听见门响一下，再接着，说不上来为什么，他觉得休息室里的空气变得有一点点微妙。

过了十分钟五个人出现在录影棚里的时候，相叶手里端着一杯已经没有热度的咖啡，小口小口的往下咽。

松润好像什么也没有看见的，不动声色的把手搭上大野的肩膀。

远远的听见二宫在说，笨蛋，你怎么喝凉掉的咖啡，不会去倒一杯热的吗？

然后听见相叶沙沙的声音，低低的小声的说，没关系的。

没关系的。

很多年以前他们都还是骨骼细弱的小孩子的时候，看上去比同龄的孩子要老成一点的相叶，就总是这样，声音低低的，对着二宫或者别的什么人，温暖的笑出来。

那个时候相叶跳舞的时候站在最中间，笑起来的时候台下面会有很多尖叫，后空翻也学的很快。

所以那时候他总是想，将来相叶一定会成为很闪亮的大明星吧。

所以若干年后成为闪亮的大明星的他，看着依然保持着那时候的微笑，不动声色的说，没关系，这样的相叶，他忍不住有一点膨胀。然后竟然是，一点难过。

有些事情不是我们可以主宰。

有些事情只有学着去面对。

有些事情还是忘掉比较好。

二宫曾经在某一天拍着喝高了的他这样安慰着。

接下来他说，有失必有得。你看着吧。老头会奖励听他话的小孩子。

二宫总是对的。尽管有时候他想他松本润其实并不是看上去那样的听话的小孩子。

至于失掉的与得到的是不是相当，这应该就是那些还是忘掉比较好的事情吧。

于是他想与他比起来，相叶雅纪只是选择失掉和获得了不同的东西。

说不上来，谁更高明一点。

也说不上来，谁赢谁输。

录完节目出门的时候，外面开始淅淅沥沥的下雨。

樱井翔很自然的扛着包钻进相叶的车。二宫在外面敲着车门说，你们差不多一点行不行。

相叶就把车窗摇下来，有点儿不好意思的解释说，明天一早我们要去神奈川出外景，晚上还有一些东西要一起看……

二宫的头发被雨淋湿了，贴在额头上，有一点点遮住眼睛。

然后他的声音突然变得很可爱。

你们俩，明天要好好加油啊~

相叶想说什么，看见二宫已经转身钻进经纪人的车里，黑色的车窗紧闭，他看不见那后面是什么样的表情。

然后他感觉到樱井翔把手轻轻放在他的膝盖上，说，走吧。

樱井翔已经想不起来第一次来相叶家的情景。

应该是很久很久以前的事情。

那时候的他们一定还是单纯的简单得多的男孩子。在一起吃吃零食打打游戏，为了争个输赢吵得不可开交。

扭打的时候撞到书架，上面的陈年漫画和CD就会噼里啪啦的掉下来，砸在他们的头上身上，清楚和快乐的疼痛。

他忘记了是哪一次，压在相叶身上的时候，突然出神的俯下身去吻他。

他不知道相叶为什么没有推开他，后来也从来没有问过他为什么。

说不上来是不是因为这样的纵容，让他着了魔似的把这个游戏进行下去。

如果一定要说为什么。

他觉得相叶是个很好看的男人。有漂亮的五官和身体。也有温和清爽的个性。也许自己是喜欢他。

有很多次他想要这么对相叶说，又觉得这样明白的赞美别人不像是他樱井翔会做出来的事情。

他也很想知道相叶是怎么看他，又觉得这样明白的追问别人对自己的印象多少有点丢脸。

于是某一次他在杂志访谈的时候半开玩笑的对相叶说，你是不是喜欢我啊。

然后不知道为什么心跳很快的屏住呼吸等一个回答。

相叶笑得露出来一排整齐的牙齿，嗯，是呀。

嗯，是呀。

非常迅速非常简洁的答案。是他在期待的答案。

但是来的太简单，反而让他怀疑这个答案的严肃性有多少。

那天晚上在相叶的卧室里，他们打了很久的游戏，没有讲话。

然后相叶心不在焉的赢了他。

你一定作弊了。他说。

没有啊。赢你还需要作弊么。相叶从地上爬起来，走到书柜旁边去翻旧的游戏光盘。

樱井翔追上去把相叶推在书柜上，陈年的漫画和CD噼里啪啦的掉下来，砸在他们的头上身上。

他没有感觉到疼痛。

绵长的一个亲吻。几乎用尽他肺里的所有空气。

身体迅速的热起来，细密的汗珠从背上的毛孔渗出来，然后迅速的在温度并不算高的空气里蒸发。

然而蓦然觉得被自己这样亲吻的那个人，没有一丝紊乱的气息。这让他觉得有一点不甘心。

下一秒钟，他被轻轻的坚决的推开了。然后他听见相叶很轻的说，呐，翔，我们以后不要再做这种小孩子的事情了吧。

小孩子的事情。

小孩子的事情？

樱井翔发着愣，看着相叶推开自己，整理衣服，爬上床去。

晚安，翔。早一点休息吧，明天还要早起。不要在拍外景的时候没有精神。

然后灯灭掉了。樱井翔借着窗子外面透进来的一点光线，隐隐的看见相叶冲着自己的脊背，嶙峋的两块肩胛骨，在薄博的Tshirt下面突出来。

然后他觉得自己踩到了什么东西，发出来微弱的咔嚓一声。

捡起来，是一张蜂蜜与四叶草的原声CD。

第二天早上相叶收拾东西的时候，把那张盒子裂掉的CD随手扔回架子上。

樱井翔趴在床上把眼睛睁开一条缝，模模糊糊的看见相叶光着脚，只穿一条短裤在屋子里走来走去的身影。

好瘦。

脑子里就开始模模糊糊的响一个调子，没知觉的就哼出来声音。

背对着自己跪在地上的相叶，忽然停下来一个瞬间，一动不动。

那一个瞬间樱井翔很想看见他脸上的表情，然而他只是那么背对着他，两片瘦削的肩胛骨突兀的耸立在那里，肩头一大片深深浅浅的胎记，像是绽放的血迹。

樱井翔想他会不会是哭了。

然后就看见他若无其事的转过来，眼角干涩。

早。快起来洗个澡吧。妈妈已经把早饭准备好了。

我在楼下等你。

一面才注意到他还没有干透的头发，凌乱的暴露在空气里。

甩一下，就飘过来一阵洗发水甜甜的气息。

去往外景地的路上，相叶一直埋着头在看什么东西。

终于耐不住寂寞的樱井翔，从相叶手中抽出来一张东西，一边看一眼，一边问，这是什么啊，你一直在看。

开着车的经纪人回一下头笑着说，是歌迷寄给相叶的生日贺卡啊，我觉得很有趣所以带来叫他看看。

手制的精细的硬卡纸，蛋糕的图片，漂亮纤细的字体写了很多很多让人禁不住微笑起来的赞美之辞。

这才意识到，相叶的生日就要到了。

就要二十四岁了。就要跟自己一样大了。

接着想到，再过一个月，自己就要二十五岁了。

再接着忍不住想起来十六岁，二十岁，二十二岁的自己，和十六岁，二十岁，二十二岁的相叶。

已经是……这么多年过去了。

翔觉得自己一定变了很多，多到有时候晚上睡前对着镜子刷牙的时候，看着镜子里面一嘴泡沫眼神呆滞的自己，会想狠狠的把镜子里面的那个人一拳打倒。

相叶看上去也变了很多，只是看上去而已。

始终在独处的时候，翔觉得自己身边坐着的那个二十三岁的男人，笑得没有顾忌也好，出丑到没有形象也好，里面很柔软的地方，还是一样清澈的那个孩子。

也只是他觉得而已。

现在坐在自己身边的这个男人，就要满二十四岁。

有一个瞒着歌迷交往了很久的女朋友，因为这个受过很多次训斥和惩罚，还是努力支撑着的一段感情。

抽烟的时候手指僵硬，总是狠狠的吸气然后剧烈的咳嗽。试着戒烟了一阵子，终于又还是开始变本加厉的僵硬的狠狠的抽。

酒量很差但是遇到不顺心的事情就会泡在小酒馆里面一杯接一杯闷着声一直喝。然后在卫生间里面呕吐，满面泪水。

隔天出现就会脸色蜡黄低烧不退。

被经纪人揪住骂人说，不能喝就不要喝那么凶，真是没用的家伙。

就笑一下说，没关系的。声音嘶哑低沉，但是笑容真诚到让你忍不住相信他真的没有关系。

他也偶尔会想念十六岁时候笑容腼腆的相叶雅纪，说着你是樱井君？一面无视他咄咄逼人的凶狠目光伸出来干燥的手掌握住自己潮湿躲闪的手。

那一刻他觉得自己一直试图掩饰的什么东西被这个有着明亮笑容的孩子刺穿了。

这让他有一点懊恼，又忍不住开始不断把自己的期望加在这个仿佛浑然不觉的男孩子身上。

二十岁的时候相叶雅纪第一次认真的失恋。樱井翔一间一间的找遍他会去的酒馆，把烂醉如泥的他硬拖到车上。

他于是吐在车里，酒气冲天。

他想他一定又哭得人不人鬼不鬼。用力把他固定在座位上绑好安全带，抬起头却看见他带一丝笑意的看着自己。

把你的车弄脏了，对不起呀。

隔一会儿又说：

我没事了。谢谢你。

笑得他觉得一阵头皮发紧，跟着喉咙口一阵硬硬的痉挛，想说的，全都说不出来。

二十二岁的时候相叶雅纪有了新的恋情。他说这一次我说什么也不想半途而废。于是社长办公室的门就在他眼前砰的紧闭上。

他站了一会儿，转身离开。

那天晚上樱井翔陪他喝酒，说，不要紧，你尽量喝吧，反正我会把你拖回去。

相叶趴在吧台上，说什么也不抬起来头。

然后樱井翔好像若无其事的把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，说，有我在，没关系的。

现在他二十四岁了。已经失去了十六岁时候明亮腼腆的笑容，二十岁时候平滑湿润的眼角，二十二岁时候纤细得好像女孩子的身躯。

樱井翔手心的汗水把那张贴着精美蛋糕图片的贺卡浸得潮湿，然后他陡然的想起来相叶推开他时候的眼神。

有一个瞬间他觉得也许自己要永远的失去这个男人了。

可是明明他还是那么安静的垂着睫毛坐在自己身边，不说话的时候好像还是十六岁，二十岁，或者二十二岁时候的相叶雅纪。

呐，翔，这是什么地方。

啊？让我看看……

是中国的什么地方么？是你去过的地方吧。

啊，好像是吧。是北京呢。

好玩儿么？

嗯，很大，很古老，然后，有很多漂亮的古迹。下次，要不要一起去？

嗯。好啊。

他已经二十四岁了。他说过他想要早一点结婚，生很多的男孩子，女孩子。在假日的时候开车带着家人出去野营，烤肉，露宿。

虽然在喝了很多酒神志不清的时候，他也说过，呐，翔啊，要是我一辈子都没有女人要了，你要不要我。

他一定已经忘记了自己怎么回答这句傻话。

我要你。

要是你一辈子都没有女人要了，我就永远都跟你在一起。

明信片上面似曾相识的古老建筑，在樱井翔的视线里一点一点的模糊又清晰，清晰又模糊。

那天的外景相叶趴在奶奶的身边看着奶奶做他爱吃的荞麦面。

然后像最乖最乖的小狗一样，把脸蹭上奶奶的肩膀。

他说，奶奶，让我也试试吧。

站的远远的樱井翔就听见奶奶在说，雅纪啊，将来一定会是个好丈夫。

心里有什么一直紧紧绷着的东西，好像发出来一声轻微的咔嚓声，就断掉了。

脑子里面就浮现出来，八卦杂志上登出来的模糊的街照。

戴着墨镜的相叶雅纪，牵着女孩子的手，大大咧咧的走在街头，好像寻常的情侣。

那个时候他举着杂志去敲相叶的头，一面说着，你还真是什么都不在乎啊，小心一点不好吗。

相叶伸一个懒腰，瘦瘦长长的腿那么随随便便的摊开在长椅上，然后他抬一下眼皮说，拍到就拍到吧，还能怎么样。

他不在乎。或者说，他根本就是故意被拍到。

然后在节目里面若无其事的说，我的人生计划，是三十二岁结婚，然后生孩子。被经纪人吐槽说，也太早了吧。然后好像刚才只是开玩笑似的哈哈大笑。

那些才不是玩笑。樱井翔想。

相叶说要做到的事情，就真的会做到吧。

会成为好丈夫，好父亲，像他说过的一样，生很多的男孩子女孩子，假日的时候跟家人共度，过上幸福的安详的生活。

是可以看到的美好的未来。

那个未来里面，相叶已经戒了烟，不再需要借酒消愁，喝得烂醉说些暧昧的话，明明疼得要烂掉了却一滴眼泪也流不出来的一直微笑。

所以那个未来里面，他看不见自己的样子。

但是要有一个正式的结束。

他这么想。

十二月二十四日那天樱井翔试图约相叶出来。打电话的时候二宫坐在自己的车里舔着冰淇淋说，你省省吧，人家一年就过一回生日难道还要陪你过。

樱井翔说，我只是把礼物给他就好。

二宫说，你送他什么，钻戒么。

樱井翔说你去死，我才没有那么恶心。

就拿出来一个包得很丑的小包裹。笨手笨脚的用粉红色的丝带打了一个丑陋的蝴蝶结。国中生一样笨拙。

二宫接过来看看，摇一下，问，是CD吗？

樱井翔说，嗯。

二宫不说话，把蛋筒咬得很响，然后说，前面那个路口把我放下来吧。

樱井翔于是觉得也许二宫什么都知道了。

他在路口放慢车速，然后稳稳的把车停下来。等着二宫自己打开车门下去。

车门关上之前他觉得二宫对他说了一句什么，然后他启动汽车继续往前开，过了一个红绿灯，两个红绿灯，三个红绿灯……然后他突然惊醒。

二宫嘴里还含着一半蛋筒，声音很含糊。

但是他听得很清楚：本来不想告诉你，相叶他，上个月跟女朋友分手了。

所以他染了新的发色，所以他在节目里面肆无忌惮的制造暴笑，所以他在广播里说我要在三十二岁的时候结婚，然后爆发出歇斯底里的大笑。

所以他这一次推开他，说我们以后不要再做这种小孩子的事情了。

……是吗？

樱井翔想着这些，一个瞬间忽然很想哭出来。下一个瞬间他的手机震动起来，他蓦然从驾驶座上惊醒，然后使劲眨两下眼睛，觉得刚才不过是在做一个荒唐的梦。

相叶在电话的那一头说，有礼物收啊，那真是太好了~翔你在哪里，我去找你呀。

声音里面都是高涨的情绪。

然后翔说，我去你家找你好不好。

相叶接过来那个包得很丑的礼物，一脸的期待，他哇哇的叫着说，这是什么这是什么。

翔说，你自己拆开看看不就知道了。

然后看见相叶很小心的把丝带拆下来，把包装纸整整齐齐的撕开，折好，然后迷惑的抬起来头看着自己。

为什么是这张CD。翔，我有一张啊。

封面上大片绿油油的三叶草，即使冬天看过去也是一片清凉。

翔说，这是赔给你的。我把你的那张踩坏了。

相叶抬起头来笑得很可爱，他说，那可不算是礼物哦翔~太狡猾了~

樱井翔说，你继续拆开来看看啊。里面还有东西哦。

就有旅行社双人豪华中国行的小册子掉出来。

上面用很大的鲜红的汉字写着，中国，北京，故宫，万里长城……

相叶觉得心里有个什么声音在挣扎着往外冲。到了嗓子又被堵回去，让他喘不过来气。

双人行。

是要跟翔一起去么？

樱井翔摇摇头，把手搭上相叶单薄的肩膀，贴着他的耳朵说，你要快快找到一个可以跟你一起去的人呀。

北京是个很大很大的城市。人很多。有很多宏伟漂亮的古迹。

站在长城上你可以用很大的声音对着下面起伏的山脉喊你想喊出来的话。

走在街上的时候你可以大大方方的摘下来墨镜挺起胸膛来走路。

到处都是陌生的语言和文字，感觉很新鲜很有趣。

如果你难过，就去一个没有人认识你的地方，痛痛快快的玩儿，痛痛快快的出汗，痛痛快快的哭一场。

这是治愈自己的方法。

相叶不知道自己为什么哭了。

很久以来他以为自己早就失去了哭泣的能力。只有在演唱会上，被气氛感染，肾上腺素分泌失调的时候，他才会眼睛潮湿。

因此他被认为是个容易动感情的人。

其实不是。

他才二十四岁，却老是觉得自己已经经历了别人的半生那么长。所以很多可以叫别人哭出来的事情，在他看来，不过尔尔。

我想要结婚，生很多孩子，当个好丈夫好爸爸。

但是只有在你忽然俯下身子吻我的那一刻，我觉得自己的心疼痛得要裂开了，那么强烈的喜悦。

可是你只是不停的吻我，什么也不说。

所以我想也许你只是喜欢某一部分的我吧。

所以我想我还是努力当个好丈夫好爸爸吧。

可是翔，这样的喜欢着你，收集你的电影，你的CD，你去过城市的介绍，等着你有一天像说过的那样带我去看那些古迹的我，怎么可能成为一个好丈夫好父亲。

那些话始终是没有机会说出口，相叶的眼泪还没有滴下来，樱井翔就用手环住了他，然后吻上他的眼角，然后是脸颊，然后是嘴唇。

相叶想，这次应该真的是最后一次了吧。

然后他不知道为什么慌乱起来，不知所措的眨眼睛，潮湿的睫毛碰到樱井翔的脸，樱井翔觉得凉凉的痒痒的，然后他把手环的更紧了一点。

相叶的手在空气中犹豫的握起来又松开，然后放在了樱井翔的背上。

既然是最后一次。

呐，翔，你有没有好好的听过那张CD。

嗯，有啊。

那么你记不记得那首恋ニオチル声。

那是竹本佑太陷入恋情的一个瞬间。

相叶说我第一次看那部电影的时候，翔那个时候的表情那么傻，我却一点儿也笑不出来。

那个音乐响起来，只有几秒钟，听上去，就像是什么东西狠狠地裂开了，碎掉了。

原来这就是陷入恋情的声音。

那一刻他坐在电影院里面觉得自己对樱井翔的那种喜欢也许真的就是爱情吧。

然后他买了那张封面绿油油的CD，在家听了一遍又一遍，听得整个人都裂开了碎掉了，然后他充满了罪恶感。

然后他觉得自己不能再这样自欺欺人下去了。

我本来想重新开始。

相叶模糊的声音传过来的时候，樱井翔看不见他的脸。窗外面天快黑了，模糊的光影，怀里面相叶温暖但是并不柔软的身体，让他觉得有七分的不真实。

于是他只是一言不发的搂着他。

过了很久才说相葉ちゃん你知道么，那张CD里面，我最喜欢的歌是James Wendt的那首Love Is Growing。

Just like clovers in the field

Mix with the weeds and flowers

The pain and peace collectively

相叶你知道这一段的意思么？

那是说，就好像田野里生长的三叶草，混在野草与鲜花里，疼痛与安宁总是伴随在一起。

相叶把脸埋在樱井翔的肩膀上。热热的潮湿的。他有一点希望可以一直这样，不必把脸抬起来。

疼痛与安宁总是伴随在一起。是的呢。

仿佛在荒漠开着车的时候，大片的苜蓿地，忽然在眼前冒出来，他觉得自己在慌乱之中，突然感觉到源源不断的清凉的喜悦。

樱井翔的脑子里，那个旋律又模糊的响起来。他轻轻的抚摸相叶的背，那两片嶙峋的肩胛骨在Tshirt的下面突兀的耸起来，他想相叶真的是太瘦了。

然后他说，以后，要对自己好一点，嗯？

嗯。

二十四岁的第一天晚上相叶雅纪与樱井翔在一起第无数次的接吻，抚摸，然后第一次做爱。

樱井翔进来的时候相叶好容易才咬紧牙关忍住没有哼出来，然后他疼得觉得自己也许要死掉了要死掉了，好像只会冒冷汗的身体僵硬得微微颤抖起来。

然后樱井翔漂亮纤长的手指插进他柔软的金色头发把它们揉得乱七八糟，然后一边说着对不起一边俯下来吻他沾满汗水的额角。

他想过也许这样下去有朝一日他们真的会进行到现在这一步，但是他常常接下来警告自己说，真的这样，他们就完了。

即使会完蛋，他也还是有一点点期待。

他想翔会不会在高潮接近的时候对自己说那句话。

那句他觉得如果等到了，就可以放弃掉自己全部的前二十四年的话。

他终于没有等到。

高潮过去以后翔伏在自己的身体上，湿热的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，他感觉到他快速的心跳和粗重的喘息，一面觉得自己像一个被扯得乱七八糟的破旧玩偶，连忍都忍不住的巨大的挫败感混着疲倦和疼痛突然涌上来。

然后他听见樱井翔轻轻的在自己耳边说，生日快乐，重新开始以后，也要幸福啊。

他忍住哭泣的冲动，嗯了一声。

他没有说出来，你要我怎么幸福呢，这样孩子气的话来。

他觉得自己已经二十四岁了，已经经历了普通人的半生那么多。所以没有必要为这种任性幼稚的小事儿哭出来。

新年开始的时候相叶雅纪一个人去了北京。

像当初樱井翔做过的那样，一个人背着旅行包对着地图走在完全陌生的城市，周围的人都讲着陌生的语言有陌生的面孔和眼神。

去参观了那些图片上宏伟漂亮的古迹，又有一点点失望的觉得，并不是自己想象里面那样的鲜艳生动。

在长城上他放开音量喊了许多别人听不懂的疯话。那是一些他想要抛弃的遗忘的名字。

然后顺利的在陌生的有着衣物柔顺剂和消毒药水气息的宾馆床单上，痛痛快快的大哭一场。

相叶雅纪想这一次他也许真正的治愈了自己，像翔告诉过他的那样。

二宫和也说樱井翔你是个混蛋，大混蛋。

樱井翔开着车平静的说，我不想跟你吵架。

二宫说你明知道你们不可能在一起为什么还要跟他上床。

樱井翔沉默了一会儿然后说因为我爱他。

二宫把ipod的耳机挂在耳朵上，眼神好像一只被激怒的小动物。

既然这样你为什么不亲口告诉他。

樱井翔摇一下头，刚染过的栗色头发垂下来，遮住他的额头，有点儿痒痒的。

我不想让他后悔。

在他三十岁的时候，看见别人开着车，带着自己的妻子孩子，去野营去旅游去泡温泉，做他曾经梦想的那些事情，他一定会后悔。

相叶雅纪不是我的什么东西，不是那种如果我喜欢，就可以据为己有的人。

我不想他一直这样想着我，却看不见自己真正想要的东西。

他只是需要一个正式的告别。

二宫怔了很久。意识到的时候他把自己的指甲啃得太深，有浅浅的血迹从指缝里面浮出来。

然后他叹了一口很深的气，觉得自己好像一个老头子一样情绪低落又无所适从。

他不知道自己在难过什么。或者替谁难过。

就算有一天岚这个组合真的像他害怕过的那样因为这两个笨蛋完蛋了，大家各奔东西，他觉得自己也不会更难过了。

相叶宣布自己要去寻找新的恋情。

然后说要是自己三十岁就结婚会不会给组合添麻烦。

然后傻笑着把自己刚才对着镜子仔细梳理好的金发又揉得乱七八糟。

松润喝着有点儿烫的咖啡，抽空抬起来头说，要是真的这样我可不会原谅你哦。

二宫扔掉翻得封面都快烂掉的少年漫画说，你理他，哪里会有女人要他。

大野接着说Nino你也太瞧不起Aiba Chan啦，他再不好也是个帅哥嘛，怎么会没有女人要。

樱井翔戴着耳机躺在沙发上装睡。二宫起身路过的时候踢他一脚，说，猪一样啊，成天就知道睡。

要是没有女人要你了，我就要你。

闭着眼睛装作什么都没有听见的他把这句话强压回去。他想总有一天相叶会忘掉那些好像喝醉酒的玩笑话的告白的。

他觉得相叶是个很好看的男人，有漂亮的五官和身体，也有温和清爽的个性。

所以这样的他一定会是个好男友好丈夫好父亲，也会有很多很多愿意爱他与他共度一生的女人。一定。

他还想，只要自己继续这样装模作样的好好闭着眼睛，就不会有人发现他其实哭了。

相叶开着他的奔驰车，方向是千叶县千叶市。

傍晚的风很凉，他把车窗打开一条缝隙，车里的烟草味儿就慢慢的散去。

国道的两旁都是大片大片的苜蓿地，风吹过去的时候就微微的起伏。

他觉得心里面一半的疼痛与一半的平静掺在一起，凉洼洼的，好像那些混在野草与花丛中间的弱小的三叶草。

然后他拧开了车载音响。

Think I’m bigger than I used to be

Oh, love is growing up

There’s another world to know out there

Oh, love is growing up

I was afraid of say "hello"

'cause I was just as scared to say "goodbye"

Found and lost so many dreams and

Some I still believe in

Others I let walk away

Times I laughed and felt so free

And times I felt so little

The sudden highs and misery

Yes, that is what you gave me

Life is bigger than it used to be

Oh, love is growing up

You know, there's another world to see out there

Oh, love is growing up

Because of you I can believe

We gave each other what we truly need

I have you and you have him and

He has her and really,

That’s the way it should be

Just like clovers in the field

Mix with the weeds and flowers

The pain and peace collectively

Found and lost so many dreams then

Some we still believe in

Others we let walk away

Roads will swallow and divide us

Just think of each other

Together, moving separately

Alone is just a feeling

Love is growing up

Love is growing up

Love is growing up

相叶雅纪翻了很久的英文词典去把歌词的意思弄明白。

他想起来自己的青春期，酸痛肿胀的脚踝，膝盖，和肩头。妈妈说，那是在长个子。

原来爱情也是这样，疼痛的，困惑的，缓慢的成长。

他想也许他还爱着樱井翔吧，这一生都会继续的爱着他吧。

就像苜蓿地里面的一棵小小三叶草一样，渺小的卑微的爱情。

但是已经没有关系了。并不是爱一个人，就要跟他在一起。

这样渺小卑微的自己，一旦明白了这个道理，也终于可以仿佛若无其事的获得幸福。

就好像看见大片绿油油的苜蓿地，强烈的阳光照得人微微头晕，然后相貌模糊的女子温柔的靠在自己的肩头，还有响亮的笑着，四处奔跑着的男孩子，女孩子。

你要我这样的幸福，我就会这样的幸福。

我对你的爱情，已经长大了。

就像野草与花丛中间，悄悄舒展开来的，四叶三叶草。


End file.
